The objective of this project is to complete the development, implementation, and evaluation of an interdisciplinary undergraduate and graduate curriculum in cancer education. A thorough analysis of cancer education at our institution has guided us toward a four point plan to reach this objective: development of self-instructional materials; establishment of a new elective in cancer studies; continuation of the cancer education activities (conferences, information dissemination, etc.) initiated during the first funding period; and an expansion of program evaluation activities. The need for an independent study approach to augment and refine the current content of cancer education is apparent. Our experience and accomplishments during the first funding period should make the renewal phase highly productive in this area.